


Hysteria

by YellowLife



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, Disney Movies, Elliot is a bad cook, Gay, Gay Jokes, Leo likes books, M/M, Possible smut, Self-Harm, Sweaters, angry Elliot is a good Elliot, depressing toward the end, for some reason break is a substitute teacher, friends - Freeform, i thought about this fanfic for awhile before writing it, lots of movie nights, modern!AU, music classes!, sads, sorry about this, two dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLife/pseuds/YellowLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only things that kept me from falling over the edge of insanity were the memories I had of you." </p>
<p>Modern!College!AU. Title inspired by Nano's "Hysteria." Elliot/Leo, Leo/Elliot and some side pairings. Possible smut in later chapters. </p>
<p>Warning : Self-harm, bullying, etc. If you're not comfortable with these things, don't read, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in Leo's POV.  
> I might do Elliot's POV as well if people want me to?

How did I get here? How did it end up like this? Why am I alone here, with a knife in my clutches? What was the reason? Well... It all started when I met _him._

* * *

I drag my luggage behind me, staring at the map of the campus that I was currently on the verge of crumpling up. My first day at Lutwidge Academy starts today, and I'm standing in the middle of nowhere like a fucking _idiot_ because I can't find where my dorms are located. Did they have to make this place so _huge?_   Oh god, how is it going to be when I have to find my class locations?! Ugh, okay, anyway.

My name is Leo. Just Leo. I'm 19 year of age. For a long time, my only friends and family have been music and books. Yeah, seems a bit lonely, right? It is. People are always like, "Oh, you have to have at least one friend!" But really, that is not always true. Why don't people get that? And there's always the old, " You don't have friends? Then I'll be your friend, how about that?" They never end up being your friend. They just get bored of you after a few days.

So, yeah, I'm here at Lutwidge Academy because I want to be able to get an education that fits me. I start walking in a random direction that I assume will magically take me to my dorm. Yeah, not really a good plan. I end up going in a huge circle and sighing dramatically in front of what seems to be some students who've been here awhile. They stare at me like I'm the most disturbing presence they've ever seen. Rude. Avoiding eye contact with my eyes fixed on my shoes, I swiftly brush past them, in a yet another random direction. But, this time, it stops short when I run into someone else. I stumble and fall onto the ground, totally ungracefully. I look up to come face-to-face with a very angry-looking blonde guy. He seems to be in the same position as me, with his luggage and map in his grip. I rise from the ground and wipe my pants frantically. Dammit, I think I got mud on me.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I muttered quietly. He looks at me strangely, quirking an eyebrow. He then speaks is a very confused-sounding tone.  
  
"Why can't you see where you're going when your glasses so fucking _**huge**_?" Wow, thanks for the compliment! That really brightens my spirits. Really, thanks.

"I said I'm sorry, and now you insult me? That's rude, you know." I can't stop myself from spitting out what was on my mind. Man, maybe this is why I never had friends.

"Does it look like I care--" He stops suddenly, eying my luggage that I had dropped when I bumped into him. "You're new here, too? ..."

Why does he looked so surprised? Do I look like I'm older or something like that?

"Yeah, I'm pretty lost, though. I circled around the campus twice, and I cannot find my dorm." I push up my glasses slightly. He furrows his eyebrows, looking at the papers in his hands, and then back to me.

"What dorm room?" Puzzled, I grab my own papers from the ground, searching for the number.

"Uuuhhh, A14?" I look up at him in question, and the face he has is one I didn't think he'd have. His eyes are wide open, staring at me in utter disbelief.

"Huh?!" I tilt my head to the side as if to say, "what?" He shakes his head aggressively, ripping the paper in half.

"You? _**You're**_ my roommate?!" This time, it's my turn to look at him in disbelief. _Really?_

He sighs and his face drops to a calmer look. He turns away from me and starts walking. When I think I'm on my own again, I sigh, too, but he surprises me by looking back.

"You comin' or what?" I blink. _Oh._ I quickly grab my suitcase and rush toward him, falling into his stride. He takes me to what seems to be our dorm building, and I follow him up to our room. When we walk in, there's a bunk bed in the corner of the room. two empty desks are on the opposite side of them. I glance over at the blonde guy, and he steps in.

"I'll take the bottom bunk," he says casually. That leaves me with the top. Perfect.

So, we both start unpacking our shit, and soon realize that the closet space is really, really tiny. My roommate just groans and states that he'll keep his stuff in his suitcase and will buy a wardrobe or dresser later. I laugh slightly, though, it's more under my breath than anything. Suddenly, I remember something.

"Uh, hey, I didn't get your name yet." He turns to me and scratches the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I was just a little angry earlier so I didn't introduce myself... My name is Elliot Nightray, nice to meet you." Elliot gives me a sort of half-smile, and I guess I should introduce myself as well.

"My name is Leo. I'm not sure what my last name is, for I've lived as an orphan most of my life, and my parents were unknown." He nods, seeming to understand. I turn away from him, and continue my task of unpacking. Elliot continues to speak.

"Ah, so, what are you majoring in?" I, myself, quirk an eyebrow at his question. Why does he want to know?

"... Music. I play the piano, and I've composed some songs." I set my suitcase in the closet and close it, deciding that I'll do it later. I turn to Elliot once more, and he's staring at me. What is it this time?

"..... Me, too." I whack the heel of my palm to my forehead, sighing loudly. Seriously? What is up with this?

"Ah, well, I guess we have something in common," I mumble. I yawn suddenly, noticing that I actually feel really exhausted, and look at my watch. Ahh, ceremony starts in 20 minutes. I rub the back of my neck and slip on my shoes again. "C'mon, it's almost time for the Ceremony to begin." Elliot looks up from the ground, and a few seconds later, he's on his feet and right next to me.

"Alright, let's go." Surprisingly, I feel happy to go along with Elliot.

* * *

The ceremony took about 2 hours, and by the time we got back to our dorms, it was 7 pm. Time really does fly, huh? I met some of Elliot's acquaintances, and they all seemed a lot nicer than Elliot himself. They introduced themselves to me one by one. The first one was Oz. He looked like he was still in high school, but apparently he was still our age. He had emerald green eyes, and golden blonde hair. Two others, Alice and Gilbert, guarded to Oz like I was going to hurt him. 

Apparently, Gilbert is Elliot's adoptive brother. Gilbert has golden yellow eyes, and messy black hair. He seemed a bit timid, but also very kind. Alice, on the other hand, was boisterous and a little bit irritating. She had long black hair and crimson eyes. Alice was a bit crazy for food apparently, and she acted like Oz was her 'property.'

Anyway, when I got home, I was utterly exhausted, and Elliot seemed pretty beat up as well. He had been really angry at the ceremony. Apparently, he and Gil never got along very well, so it was natural for him to get mad like that.

"Hey," I said as I pulled out a night shirt, "what time do you usually go to sleep?" He sat up from his place on the bed, where he had promptly flopped onto once we got back.

"Eeehhh, usually depends. A lot of times it's really late. But if you want to sleep, you can. I'll just hang out on my phone's internet for awhile." I nodded towards him, and gathered my clothes for the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright."

I shut the door behind me, locking it silently. I stripped, taking my glasses off last. I eyed myself in the mirror, a satisfied face adoring me. Yeah, okay, I don't eat much. I'm kinda on the skinny side, but not too skinny, ya know? I pull a towel out of the cabinet, and place it outside the shower. Conveniently, they provided students here with bathroom supplies, so we're pretty much covered for most of this year.

I turned on the water, checking for the right temperature, and soon stepped in. My muscles relaxed, and it felt so fucking amazing. This day had been so long, I'm surprised at how good it feels to be doused with warm water. I eventually wash my hair and myself, and get out in about 10 minutes. I wrap the towel that I had lied out around my waist and walk over to the sink, plugging in the hair dryer. I dried it, feeling warm again, and pull on my boxers, shirt, and my glasses. I walk out of the bathroom with my old clothes, and put them in a very convenient hamper outside of the bathroom. Elliot looks up when I walk to the ladder to the top bunk.

I whisper, "Goodnight," to him as I climb up, and shut off the light of the room. I hear him sigh contently. I get comfortable, and lie there in the dark for awhile. I start to drift off, and the last thing I hear is a muffled, "goodnight" from the bottom bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> i know nothing about college btw


End file.
